What Happens In Camelot
by JustMe133
Summary: When Killian gets the chance to remember a part of what happened in Camelot, will he let himself get close enough to Emma to find out? Rated K-plus. CaptainSwan. Request. ONESHOT.


**Okay so this was a request that they** _ **really**_ **wanted done before Sunday. To my usual readers, my other stories will be updated hopefully soon.**

 **To the requestee, who wished to remain anonymous, I hope it is to your liking.**

 **NO, I do not own Once Upon A Time, or the characters used in this story. Characters may be OOC – if that possibility bothers you, then hit the back button and do not read. This story contains the pairing of CaptainSwan [Emma and Hook]. If you do not like this pairing, then do not read. Also, this story contains slight spoilers from Ep. 5x02; if you haven't seen it, do not read.  
**

 **If you're still reading after my warnings, enjoy.**

…

 _ **~Present Day: Storybrooke~**_

He felt her more appear than saw or heard. He turned, and she was there, watching him.

"What do you want Dark One?" He couldn't bring himself to call her Emma, not anymore – Emma was in there, but she was so warped now, he couldn't, _wouldn't_ , call this person by her name.

"I just wanted to talk. Is that so bad?"

"I will not do any bidding for you, so if that's what you have come for, you can leave."

"Oh Killian," she said, her voice still void of all emotion, as was her face, "you don't have to worry about that anymore." He stiffened, but she just smirked. "No, I really did come to talk."

"About?" He was perhaps harsher with her than he meant to be, but he couldn't let his guard down, not for anything.

Not when she was like this.

But now, he felt his heart melt just a bit when he saw her shuffle, and her face fall briefly before it turned back into the mask of no emotion.

"Do you remember… anything, from our time in Camelot?"

"No. You've taken it all. You _can_ let me remember though, you know."

"Nothing? Not even a nugget of information is in that pretty head of yours?"

"Why? What is so important that you want me to remember?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Goodbye Hook."

"Swan-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The outburst was quick, and he noticed the flicker of pain that passed on her face before it went back to the void mask. "Don't… don't call me that name anymore. Goodbye Killian."

She disappeared in a plume of black smoke, leaving him to wonder what was so important for him to remember.

…

 _ **~Six Weeks Ago: Camelot~**_

"You are quite beautiful Emma," Killian said as they swayed slowly to the music. Another day in this Kingdom, another ball. Emma's gown was a lovely mix of cream and gold, and her hair was pulled back with more flowers and ribbons.

"You look quite dashing yourself, Killian," Emma replied, glad to finally feel a little peace from the darkness that pulled at her heart and soul. In moments like this, she could almost ignore it, and pretend that she was the princess she was meant to be.

Killian brought her that happiness, that peace.

She wished she could keep things this way forever.

Although things had seemed to turn bleak after Percival had tried to attack Regina, things now seemed to have calmed down. Emma could see Henry talking to that girl again, Violet, and Regina she knew was up in the tower with Robin, pouring over Merlin's study, trying to find something to get him out of the tree. Her parents were chatting with the locals, learning all they could about Merlin to try to help.

And all Emma did was dance.

At least, she was until Killian pulled her off the dance floor and into a small alcove off the side of the ballroom.

"What has gotten into you?" she giggled – since when did she giggle? – as he twirled her out of the castle and onto the grounds, where the night sky twinkled above them. He twirled her again until they were facing each other.

"Emma… I want you to know that I believe you can beat this darkness." She stopped and stared at him, playing with a loose thread on her dress before she let her walls down once again.

"What if I can't? What happens then?"

"You can. I know you can. When have I ever seen you fail?" She gave a little shake of her head and took a couple steps away from him – he didn't miss how shaky she seemed now. He hated ruining the moment, but there was something he had to do first. "I know how tempting it is to fall into darkness. I've been down that path before."

"Not this one."

"Aye, not this one. But darkness just the same. You are nothing but light. If anyone can beat this, it's you. We're all here for you, Emma." She hadn't been facing him this whole time, so she didn't see him pull out an item from his pocket as he talked.

"As long as I don't use anymore magi…" her voice trailed off as she turned around to stare at him. "Killian?"

…

 _ **~Present Day: Storybrooke~**_

"Can't you make a memory potion?"

"Don't you think I've tried that?!" Regina snapped, flipping through her mother's spell book. "There's nothing in here. It's useless," she muttered, making the book disappear. "If Emma doesn't want us to remember, then fine by me. Only God knows what happened in Camelot to make her like this."

"There must be a way to remember."

"Don't you think, pirate, if there was, I would have figured it out by now?"

Killian growled at her in annoyance before leaving her office. He had hoped Regina, with all her magic and spell know-how, would know something, but no, she was no help at all.

"And she's supposed to be the Savior?"

"Glad someone sees it my way," Emma muttered, appearing next to him.

"Bloody hell Sw-"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Emma."

"Thank you."

"What do you want?"

"So unhappy to see me, that hurts. It really does."

"Didn't know the Dark One could be so sarcastic."

"I'm surprised you know what sarcasm is." They had been walking this whole time before she grabbed his arm and magicked him back to her house. "I want to talk to you where I know no one will listen."

"And what is so important to talk about?"

"How about we start with what happened to _us_ in those six weeks? Maybe I can at least give you that," she said, opening her hand to show him something.

"That's mine."

"It was."

"How did you get it?"

"You gave it to me. In Camelot."

In Emma's hand was a silver-banded ring, with a ruby settled in the middle.

…

 _ **~Six Weeks Ago: Camelot~**_

"Killian…" Emma said, staring at the ring

"Very much like your father, as odd as that is to say, this ring was my mother's."

"Oh was it? And how did you just come by it now?"

"I found it in the royal treasury. I would know this ring anywhere. I wasn't always a pirate, you know. I had traded it to a swindler for food. How it ended up in Camelot remains, alas, a mystery."

"And why do you have it now?" He carefully lifted her hand with his hook before he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I want you to have it."

"Killian-"

"Please, Emma. I want you to have it so you will know I will always be by your side. No matter how dark you go. Although I don't think it will come to that. I have faith, or as your mother would say, hope, that you can beat this."

He watched her lips quiver and her eyes mist before she turned quickly away, her hand clutched to her chest.

"Emma?"

"I just need… a minute," she whispered, her voice heavy with unshed tears. After a couple of deep breaths, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a shaky smile before she could finally face him. "Is there… is there a question, that goes with this ring?"

"Aye, well-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"My answer. It's yes."

…

 _ **~Present Day: Storybrooke~**_

"You want to know what's interesting about everyday objects?" Emma asked, twirling the ring on the tabletop; after he had seen it, Killian had allowed himself to be in her house with a glass of rum in front of him. "They can hold so much magic, so many memories…" She spun it again and grinned at him. "Like this ring, for instance. Perhaps, this little ol' ring, can show you part of what you're missing so desperately. Maybe."

She spun it towards him, and he began to slowly reach a finger out to touch it.

"Or it could kill you. I guess we'll see." He stopped and stared at her. She grinned, a sly smirk and pursed her red lips. "The choice is yours. How desperately do you want to know?"

"It's about us?"

"Could be. Or it could be coated in poison. Who knows." This time she gave him a playful grin, an Emma grin, and he was convinced.

With a hesitant finger, he touched the ring.

And felt the world collapse around him.

…

 _ **~Six Weeks Ago: Camelot~**_

"I don't want to wait for us to go home."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. But before anything, you need to make sure it's okay with Henry."

"I've already talked to the lad. If he hadn't been so sure you'd agree, he wouldn't have given me his blessing. Even your father-"

"You talked to David?"

"But of course. He was skeptical, but your mother did win him over in the end."

"You put a lot of thought into this."

"Aye, Emma, I did. Now, would you do me the honors?"

"You mean… now?"

"Well, would you rather do it in Storybrooke where everyone could watch?" Emma turned as she saw King Arthur, followed by Regina and Robin, join them on the grounds.

"Lights, my lady?" Regina, dressed in more Savior garb, waved her hand to make candles that had been spread out around them light up.

"You planned this?"

"I… hoped for it." Emma shook her head as they walked up to Arthur, who was waiting for them. Regina went to stand by Emma's side, handing her a bouquet of yellow lilies. Robin stood on Killian's side, hands clasped in front of him.

"Tonight, we are gathered here to join Killian Jones and Emma Swan in Holy Matrimony. As King of Camelot, it is in my power that I may wed you. Killian, do you take Emma to be your wife?"

"With all my heart." Emma was crying, silent tears slipping down her cheeks as she grinned at him.

"And Emma, do you take Killian to be your husband?"

"With all my heart," she whispered, mimicking his words. His grin made her know she had for sure made the right choice.

This was love; true, unrivaled love. Emma had only ever seen it in her parents, but now…

Not only did she have it, but she got to keep it too.

"With these witnesses, and the power of my rule, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

…

 _ **~Present Day: Storybrooke~**_

Killian blinked and looked at Emma, the Dark Emma, and saw behind the sharp features and twisted frown the woman he knew and loved.

"Was that real?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Why would you take something like _that_ away from me?"

"I thought, when I made _my_ curse, that I had put that in to stay. A loophole of sorts. But it got wiped away with the rest. The ring though, it holds the power of true love. Which is why it held on to not just mine, but yours too." Emma took the ring off the table and looked at it. "I thought… I thought I could keep you by my side, even though I was like this. But like the rest of them, you just wanted to change me. I've never been good enough, have I?"

"Emma." She watched him, eyes wary as he stood up and pulled her with him. "I've wanted to spend my life with you ever since I knew you loved me too." She watched as he took the ring out of her hand and slipped it on her finger. "And I will be by your side, no matter how dark you go." She smiled now, her first real Emma smiled since they returned. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her when she stepped back.

"It still won't work," she said, her face falling back into no emotion.

"Aye. Because you've accepted the darkness."

"Yes. No matter how much you love me or I love you. This won't change."

"Very well. You're still my wife…. Is that why you didn't want me to call you Swan?"

"It's not my name anymore, is it?"

"Your… dagger-"

"Still says it. In this land, I'm still Emma Swan."

"But in your heart…"

"In my twisted Dark One heart, I am Emma Jones." He grinned as she kissed him then; a deep, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Will you always love me?"

"With all my heart. Now, tell me what else happened?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

…

 **So, I hoped ya'll enjoyed this.**

 **As stated in the beginning, my other stories will be updated hopefully soon.**

 **See ya'll then.**

 **-JustMe133**


End file.
